An Idiot and Another One
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Di antara mereka hanya ada kata-kata tanpa cinta dan segudang kenangan tanpa perlu janji untuk masa depan. Orochimaru sama sekali tak memahami dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada orang sebodoh itu. Seolah dunia tak menyiapkan seorang pendamping dalam drama hidupnya... atau mungkin memang tidak. Kabuki AU, BL.


Kata-kata cinta.

Orochimaru sudah biasa mendengarnya. Nyaris tiap hati kata-kata cinta dalam bentuk bait dan prosa menggaung di telinganya, bersinkronisasi dengan musik dan tari. Dan dia menikmatinya, membalasnya dalam gerak tubuh dan kata-kata indah yang selayaknya diucapkan oleh wanita. Tapi dia tak peduli, karena dalam kisah ini, dialah wanitanya.

Tapi, meski kata-kata itu diucapkan untuk telinganya, dan pandangan itu diarahkan padanya, Orochimaru sadar—tak ada bagian dari kata-kata itu yang ditujukan untuknya.

Kata-kata itu untuk gadis-gadis yang diragakannya. Yang secara semu namanya melekat pada rias dan baju di tubuhnya.

Sementara baginya—

—kata-kata cinta itu hanya mitos semata.

.

...*...

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

 **Warning: BL, AU, miss typo(s), lack of reference, etc**

Didedikasikan untuk Clairones dengan tema Non-Cheesy Side of Love.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Namanya **Orochimaru III**.

Tentu saja, bukan dari lahir dia memilikinya.

Namun, dia sudah puas dikenal dengan nama itu. Baginya, dia Orochimaru, dan hanya Orochimaru. Seputar nama yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya tatkala dia lahir, dia tak peduli. Hanya ada satu nama yang sanggup menggambarkan dirinya dengan sempurna; Orochimaru.

Dan _**kabuki**_ adalah hidupnya.

Memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, Orochimaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah lelah. _Betapa kemudaan hilang dalam sekejap mata_ , renungnya.

Dulu, dia pernah hidup dengan menertawakan orang-orang yang menanyakan jenis kelaminnya. Karena saat masih belia, dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat, tubuh mungil dan gerak-gerik yang lembut. Alasan dia memanjangkan rambutnya pun sesederhana untuk menjebak orang mengiranya sebagai seorang gadis. Betapa hidup yang menyenangkan.

Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang! Di usia yang menjelang kepala tiga, dia adalah seorang pria muda dengan rahang kokoh dan mata tajam. Keriput usia dan kecemasan tampak jelas di sudut mata dan dahinya, bahkan garis tawa yang tak sering digunakannya pun mulai terlihat. Tubuhnya berubah. Dari mungil dan kurus menjadi tinggi dan lebih berotot. Meski rambut panjangnya masih dia pertahankan, Orochimaru berani bertaruh jika tak ada lagi orang yang akan salah mengiranya sebagai wanita.

Tak ada, kecuali idiot satu itu... mungkin.

Mengoleskan cat putih di wajahnya, sedikit banyak Orochimaru merasa senang. Keriput-keriput tipis dan garis kokoh wajahnya melembut di bawah sapuan putih pucat. Pantulan dirinya di cermin kembali terlihat sebagai wanita—wanita aneh dari zaman berbeda. Dengan cat merah dan hitam, dia membentuk wajahnya agar terlihat lebih feminin. Mengubah matanya yang tajam mengancam menjadi lebih sendu dan anggun. Bibirnya dioles dengan cat merah, membentuknya lebih mungil dari yang seharusnya, memberi kesan keanggunan klasik yang menawan.

Kabuto, murid sekaligus asistennya, datang beberapa saat kemudian. Membawa rambut palsu dan kimono yang menjadi kostumnya. Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan, "Aku masih saja terkejut melihat betapa berubahnya wajah Anda, Orochimaru-sensei."

"Kau juga seorang gadis cantik saat menjadi Kiritsubo **(1)** di pentas bulan lalu, Kabuto." Orochimaru bangun dari tempat duduknya, membentangkan tangan sementara Kabuto memasangkan _kimono_ biru di tubuhnya dan mengikatkan _obi_ putih. Orochimaru mendengus melihat desainnya yang terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah pementasan. "Otose **(2)** yang lembut dan manis, begitu polos hingga mudah ditipu. Aku sungguh berharap bisa memerankan Ojou **(3)**."

Kabuto hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari gurunya. Tahu pasti jika gurunya benci tidak menjadi pusat perhatian di atas panggung. "Otose hanyalah peran kecil bagi Anda. Sebagai penerus keluarga sekaligus salah satu _onnagata_ **(4)** terbaik saat ini, pertunjukan kali ini hanyalah panggung kecil bagi riwayat karir Anda."

"Kau benar," Orochimaru bergumam pelan. "Panggung besarku adalah hidupku."

"Tidakkah kata-kata itu terlalu berlebihan, Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Berlebihan?" Orochimaru membeo. Mengembangkan senyum yang terlihat lebih tipis karena _make-up_ yang digunakannya. "Omong kosong. Setiap orang hidup dalam drama besar sebagai pemeran utama. Dan dalam hidupku, akulah pemeran utamanya."

Kabuto tertawa sopan mendengar kata-kata gurunya. "Kalau begitu, siapakah pendamping Anda sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama besar itu, _Sensei_?"

Senyum di wajah Orochimaru menghilang. Matanya yang keemasan tampak menerawang kosong menembus dinding.

Pernikahan. Di usia 29, topik itu semakin sering diangkat. Keharusan memiliki keturunan untuk melanjutkan keluarga (yang entah sejak berapa ratus tahun lalu menekuni dunia _kabuki_ ) menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya. Orangtuanya sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menyiapkan _omiai_ untuknya. Namun, tak ada satu gadis pun yang membuatnya terpikat.

Semua orang berpendapat jika standarnya akan wanita terlalu tinggi lah yang membuatnya menunda pernikahan. Tapi tidak... tidak begitu. Standarnya begitu rendah, hingga dia sendiri tak mengerti. Dia tidak menginginkan seseorang yang anggun, cantik, cerdas, kaya atau apapun kelebihan yang bisa dimiliki seorang wanita. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah seorang bodoh, serampangan, mengesalkan, tak tahu malu, mesum...

… dan hanya **orang itu.**

' _Hei, kau, katakan padaku, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sebenarnya?'_ Gema suaranya masih terngiang di sudut benak Orochimaru.

Seleranya sungguh buruk.

Orochimaru kembali mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya, bergumam pada Kabuto yang sedang memasangkan rambut palsunya. "Aku juga masih selalu bertanya-tanya… apa aku akan memiliki pendamping?"

.

...*...

.

Tsunade tengah mengecek hasil fotonya saat melihat seorang pria datang menghampiri. Meski dalam keremangan taman dan sosok pria itu terbungkus rapat dalam mantel hitam, wanita pirang itu dapat mengira siapa. Tanpa meletakkan kameranya di bangku taman, wanita muda itu memberikan lambaian sebagai undangan agar laki-laki itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kau akan dapat masalah jika tidak ikut minum-minum setelah pentas," tegur wanita itu.

Pria dengan mantel hitam itu terkekeh pelan, menyibakkan rambut yang setengah menutupi wajahnya. Meletakkan plastik berisi beberapa kaleng bir dan cemilan ringan di antara mereka saat duduk. "Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku mendapatkan julukan _Yamata no Orochi_ **(5)**." Duduk di samping wanita itu, Orochimaru menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kau ingin datang, seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Akan kuberikan tempat duduk terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan."

"Aku datang bukan untuk menyemangatimu." Mengetuk kameranya pelan dan mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Pekerjaan. Aku kehabisan uang."

"Kau kalah lagi?" tanya Orochimaru. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari rekannya, dia melanjutkan dengan nada sinis, "Berhentilah main _pachinko_. Keberuntunganmu minus dalam berjudi. Seharusnya kau sendiri sudah menyadarinya."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya. Jika aku sampai menang, artinya kiamat sudah di depan mata."

"Kalau kau tahu kau akan kalah, mengapa masih melakukannya?"

Tsunade mengembangkan senyum mematikannya. Menatap mata rekannya dengan kepercayaan diri yang menjengkelkan. "Kalau kau hanya merasa sakit, mengapa masih mencintainya?"

"Sial," umpat Orochimaru pelan sementara wanita di sampingnya hanya terkekeh puas. "Kau samakan perasaanku dengan judi, dan kau masih mengaku sebagai wanita, Tsunade?"

Wanita itu balas memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, tawa mengejek lenyap dalam keseriusan yang ganjil. "Memang apa bedanya? Cinta adalah pertaruhan. Dia balas mencintaimu atau tidak. Persentase 50 banding 50. Dan kalaupun dia juga mencintaimu, apakah dunia akan mengizinkan kalian bersama? Perbandingannya bisa begitu kecil atau besar tergantung kondisi." Mengambil satu kaleng bir dari plastik dan menegak habis dalam satu kali minum. Mengusap tetesan yang meluap di sudut bibirnya. "Judi yang tidak adil, bukan?"

Orochimaru merasa bodoh sudah mengangkat topik ini. Bagaimanapun juga Tsunade, si penggila judi dengan keberuntungan sampah, adalah seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai _Kawan Patah Hati_. "Kau tidak memanggilku hanya untuk ocehan tentang cinta yang akan membuat kita minum semalaman, bukan? Aku masih punya pertunjukan besok."

"Si Bodoh itu akan datang ke kantor untuk sebuah wawancara."

Orochimaru terdiam sejenak sebelum bergumam, "Sejak kapan kau bekerja di majalah porno?"

"Penulis erotis paling berpengaruh di dekade ini, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Konyol sekali." Tsunade membuka satu kaleng bir lagi, kali ini meminumnya, kali ini lebih perlahan. "Apa kau tahu, novel terbarunya mendapatkan sambutan yang luar biasa? Mereka mengatakan jika novel itu menjadi novel erotik wajib untuk istri yang tinggal di rumah."

"Omonganmu mengerikan," ejek Orochimaru, berhadiah satu sikutan di pinggangnya. "Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'mereka' itu?"

"Para editor sinting? Orang-orang di internet yang tak punya otak? Penggila dada besar yang kadang berusaha merabaku di kereta api? Orang-orang semacam itu," Tsunade mengatakannya sambil terkekeh, sengaja menggoyangkan dadanya dengan gaya sensual—tahu pasti pria di sampingnya tak akan tertarik.

"Dunia sudah gila jika sampai memuja si mesum itu."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Tsunade kembali memandang Orochimaru dengan ekspresi serius yang ganjil, yang selalu berhasil membuat Orochimaru terdiam dan berpikir. "Mereka memintaku membuat artikel mengenai dunia _kabuki_. Aku bisa menyiapkan wawancara untukmu di waktu yang kira-kira sama dengannya."

"Jangan bercanda." Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangan melihat langit. "Aku bahkan bukan pemeran utama untuk pertunjukan kali ini. Seharusnya kau menghubungi Haku-kun, dia memerankan Oujo dengan baik bukan?"

"Wah, sayang sekali. Semua fotonya yang kuambil hari ini kabur." Tsunade terkekeh sambil menepuk kamera yang digantungkannya di leher.

"Kau sengaja."

"Lagipula laki-laki yang terlalu cantik tidak disukai. Ini majalah wanita dewasa, sosokmu tanpa _make-up_ cukup menjual, kau tahu? Banyak orang yang menganggapmu sensual."

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran reporter majalah wanita." Orochimaru menggelengkan kepala, menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan menuduh. "Dan akan kukatakan padamu sekali lagi, Tsunade; _Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya_. Itulah yang kukatakan padanya di hari kelulusan kita. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang menjilat omongannya sendiri."

"Tingkah sentimentilmu malam ini parah sekali," ejek Tsunade. Menghabiskan botol keduanya dan mengambil botol terakhir tanpa menawari. "Si bodoh itu mungkin sudah lupa dan langsung memelukmu ketika kalian bertemu nanti."

"Mungkin aku terlalu menjiwai Otose malam ini. Kuharap aku tidak mati dengan kepala terpenggal sepertinya juga." Orochimaru menghentikan tawanya setelah beberapa saat. Menghela napas panjang sebelum berbisik, "Dan orang dengan otak di selangkangan sepertinya pasti lupa—bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakanku juga."

Tsunade tidak merepotkan diri untuk membantah atau menghibur. Hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada dalam riwayat pertemanan mereka. Wanita muda itu mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya kau belum membaca novel terbarunya."

"Aku tidak membaca novel erotik." Orochimaru mendengus pelan. "Lagipula kisah buatannya membosankan. Aku yakin itu tentang gadis montok berdada besar yang memiliki gairah seksual tinggi bertemu dengan pria luar biasa dalam kondisi panas di ranjang, hotel, kamar mandi, atau di manapun yang memungkinkan untuk seks. Tidak, novelnya saat SMA tentang seks di kereta masih menjadi mimpi buruk buatku."

"Sepertinya kau sudah hapal seleranya," olok Tsunade. Mendapatkan balasan dengusan sinis dari pria di sampingnya. "Tokoh utama dalam novel terbarunya... adalah wanita bertubuh mungil dengan dada rata. Memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan sifat yang licik namun sensitif. Teringat seseorang?"

"Ya. Tapi dia bukan wanita."

Tsunade menghabiskan bir terakhirnya. Membereskan kameranya sembari menenteng tas plastik berisi camilan yang tak dimakan. "Aku tidak peduli. Datang saja Kamis minggu depan setelah pertunjukanmu selesai. Aku sudah mendapat oke dari editor untuk artikelmu. Untuk izin resmi dan tetek bengek lainnya, asistenku akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu besok."

Dan wanita muda itu menghilang dalam keremangan taman. Orochimaru menghela napas panjang.

"Sial, kurasa aku butuh _sake_ sekarang juga."

.

...*...

.

"Hei, kau, katakan padaku, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sebenarnya?"

Orochimaru yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih pucat duduk di sampingnya. Mata pemuda itu melotot seolah ingin melihat tubuh yang tersembunyi di balik _gakuran_. Orochimaru tersenyum, satu korban lagi. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertaruh pada Tsunade kalau kau perempuan."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membayar apapun yang kau taruhkan."

"Kau yakin kau bukan perempuan?" Pemuda itu masih memelototinya, tapi kali ini bukan dengan tatapan penasaran, lebih seperti mengancam. "Jika Tsunade sampai menang taruhan, mungkin besok akan terjadi badai salju."

Badai salju di bulan April? Saat bunga sakura sudah mulai berguguran? Orochimaru tidak bisa menebak apakah pemuda di sampingnya itu gila atau mabuk. Atau mungkin keduanya. "Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan jika aku menggunakan _gakuran_ bukannya _sailor_ , kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak berpikir jika wajahmu terlalu mirip perempuan? Dan kau punya nama yang sedikit feminin..."

"Namaku Orochimaru III," potongnya cepat. Cukup guru yang memanggilnya dengan nama asli, dia tak suka orang lain melakukannya. "Dan wajahku adalah asetku."

Pemuda di sampingnya memasang ekspresi tak paham sebelum mengangguk paham. "Jika aku punya nama sepertimu, aku juga pasti akan memilih menggunakan nama samaran. Tapi tidakkah Orochimaru itu terdengar sedikit kuno dan aneh? Seperti maniak ular atau semacamnya?"

"Orochimaru II adalah nama panggung kakekku. Untuk menghormatinya, aku menggunakan nama yang sama dengannya."

"Tunggu, apa keluargamu orang terkenal? Artis?"

" _Kabuki_."

"Ah... drama kolot dengan bahasa kuno yang aneh itu... aku paham sekarang mengapa nada bicaramu begitu aneh."

Orochimaru benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda di sampingnya. Tidak sopan pun ada batasnya. Tapi melihat tawa lebar di wajah pemuda itu, Orochimaru memilih untuk menghela napas panjang. Berpikir jika membuat masalah di hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah hal terburuk yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. "Karena kau sudah tahu jenis kelaminku, tidakkah ini waktunya untuk pergi?"

"Namaku Jiraiya. Aku duduk dua bangku di belakangmu, di sebelah gadis berambut pirang yang terpilih menjadi ketua kelas—dia Tsunade, kalau kau belum tahu." Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon sakura, menguap lebar sembari memejamkan mata. Sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan sarkasme yang ditampilkan Orochimaru. "Kau menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur di musim semi."

"Aku sedang melihat bunga sakura," Orochimaru mengoreksi. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia peduli untuk menjelaskan. "Ayahku—tidak— _Sensei_ mengatakan jika aku masih belum dapat menjiwai peran sebagai seorang wanita. Dan mengamati gadis asli tidak lagi bisa dijadikan pegangan—mereka terlalu liar untuk wanita-wanita dalam _kabuki_. Bunga yang gugur adalah yang terindah dalam keanggunan. Aku harus belajar mengimitasinya."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang rumit... dan kuno." Jiraiya terdengar seolah tengah bicara dalam tidurnya. "Sekarang aku percaya kau aktor _kabuki_. Bahasamu sulit."

"Mungkin otakmu saja yang tidak berkembang."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Tsunade. Kau membuatku sulit untuk tidur!"

"Karena seharusnya kau memang tidak tidur. Setelah ini kita harus masuk kelas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dasar mengenai sekolah dari wali kelas."

"Membosankan," gerutu Jiraiya. Menutup telinganya dan berguling membelakangi Orochimaru. "Aku akan membolos saja."

"Kau benar-benar tak punya otak jika sampai membolos di hari pertama masuk sekolah."

"Berisik." Jiraiya menggulung tubuhnya menjadi bola aneh. "Kau membuatku membayar biaya main _pachinko_ Tsunade selama seminggu. Itu sama seperti seluruh gaji kerja sambilan musim panasku, tahu."

"Bodoh."

"Berisik!"

Orochimaru memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan saat dia membukanya kembali, dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Berbaring di atas _futon_ sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan hampa. Tak ada angin musim semi dan bunga sakura. Semua hanya mimpi dari masa lalu.

Jam beker di sisi _futon_ menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, di sisi atasnya, berkelip dengan warna merah terdapat tanggal, bulan dan tahun.

Orochimaru menghela napas panjang.

Hari untuk wawancara.

"Bodoh sekali, memimpikan hal seperti itu di hari ini," gerutunya sambil bangkit, memandang setelan jas formal yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

Jika Orochimaru mengingatnya lagi, bukankah hari kelulusan meraka terasa sama seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu? Dan jika dia tak salah ingat, saat itu mereka juga berada di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar penuh. Berdua—karena Tsunade tengah melayani kerumunan adik kelas yang meminta foto bersama.

 _"Aku tidak sudi bertemu denganmu lagi jika kau masih mesum seperti ini."_

 _"Itu artinya kau tidak akan bertemu lagi denganku seumur hidup."_

 _"Terdengar bagus bagiku."_

 _"Memang kau tidak akan rindu denganku?"_

 _"Jangan bicara hal yang menjijikkan."_

 _"Kau mengataiku menjijikkan di hari terakhir kita bertemu?!"_

 _"Bodoh."_

 _"Bodoh juga?!"_

 _"Apa salahnya mengatakan bodoh pada orang bodoh?"_

 _"Sialan kau! Muka ular! Menyebalkan!"_

Ah... Orochimaru akhirnya mengerti siapa yang membuatnya memahami begitu banyak bahasa umpatan.

Terkadang, dia tak mengerti mengapa dia jatuh cinta pada makhluk bodoh seperti itu. Menyia-nyiakan tiga tahun di masa SMA dengan perdebatan bodoh dan pembicaraan tak berguna. Tapi hari-hari seperti itulah yang membuatnya tak memperhatikan jika tubuhnya meninggi atau suaranya memberat. Membuatnya lupa akan beban latihan yang harus ditanggungnya setelah dia meninggalkan sekolah.

Dia ingin mengatakan jika persahabatan dengan Jiraiya atau Tsunade adalah hal yang berharga.

 **Tapi cinta adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.**

Maka dari itu, perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik untuk menjaga kenangan akan persahabatan mereka tetap seperti seharusnya.

Tsunade masih sesekali menemuinya setelah hari kelulusan. Entah untuk menggerutukan karir jurnalistik dan ketidakberuntungannya tentang judi atau untuk membagi kisah patah hati setelah pujaan hatinya meninggal. Tidak jarang Jiraiya harus mengurus Tsunade yang mabuk dan menangis di keesokan harinya.

Tapi Jiraiya tak pernah datang—bahkan menonton pertunjukannya pun tidak (mungkin otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk memahami keindahan _kabuki)_.

Dan Orochimaru juga tidak pernah mencarinya.

Satu-satunya penghubung di antara mereka hanyalah Tsunade yang tak pernah bosan membawa kabar. Mengatakan jika novel debut Jiraiya mendapatkan penghargaan. Atau seri novel erotiknya mendapat penjualan tertinggi. Bahkan kabar bodoh jika ada orang gila yang mengangkat buku mesum itu menjadi film porno murahan.

Berita yang sebenarnya bisa dia dapatkan dengan mengetikkan nama Jiraiya dalam kolom pencarian di internet—tapi tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Orochimaru menangkap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Mengamati bentuk rahangnya yang keras dan matanya yang tajam. Sudah sebanyak apa dia berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu? Orochimaru tidak dapat menebaknya lagi.

Di sudut kamarnya, tempat setumpuk _kimono_ latihan terlipat rapi, Orochimaru melihat kotak _make-up_ berisi cat wajah yang digunakannya untuk merias diri sebelum pertunjukan.

Dan di antara semua kimono polos dengan warna gelap, terlipat sebuah _furisode_ bermotif bunga sakura—kimono favoritnya untuk berlatih sebagai seorang wanita.

.

...*...

.

"Dia akan selesai dalam sepuluh menit. Dan kita akan masuk dalam tiga puluh menit. Kau punya waktu dua puluh menit penuh jika ingin mengobrol."

"Kau gila jika berusaha menjodohkan kami."

Tsunade memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Dalam balutan _furisode_ merah bermotif bunga sakura dan obi hitam, menggunakan _make-up kumadori_ **(6)** seperti yang biasa digunakannya di panggung. Sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran rekannya itu. "Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang hendak _omiai_ seratus atau dua ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Kupikir pernampilan seperti ini lebih mendukung citraku sebagai _onnagata_."

"Lebih seperti kau mengatakan jika kau senang _crossdress_ bahkan di luar panggung," keluh Tsunade. Wanita itu mengeluarkan buku dari sakunya dan mencorat-coret sesuatu. "Kupikir kita harus mengubah beberapa konsep yang sudah direncanakan. Tapi... kurasa ini bukan ide buruk. Sial, aku harus mendiskusikannya dulu pada orang-orang kolot itu! Aku pergi untuk sepuluh menit!"

Orochimaru memperhatikan bagaimana sepatu hak tinggi Tsunade berketok di atas lantai. Sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengubah kostum tanpa memberitahu Tsunade terlebih dahulu. Tapi rasa bersalah itu hilang saat dia mendengar derap langkah dari lorong tempat Tsunade menghilang (lebih halus dari hak, namun lebih nyaring dari sepatu). _Geta_. Pria ber- _kimono_ lewat di sudut matanya. Orochimaru tak perlu mengangkat wajah untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik rambut putih panjang yang diikat serampangan tersebut.

"Permisi, Nyonya," hanya dua kata itu yang diucapkan dengan suara berat seorang laki-laki dewasa. Begitu formal dan kaku—tanpa ada nada jahil atau keceriaan di dalamnya.

Orochimaru tidak menjawab. Tidak hingga gema _geta_ menghilang dari lorong, berbisik pelan entah untuk siapa, dirinya sendiri… mungkin? "Bahkan setelah tiga belas tahun berlalu pun, kau masih tidak bisa membedakan jenis kelaminku? Bodoh."

.

...*...

.

Sekali lagi dia akan menegaskan.

 **Kata-kata cinta.**

Orochimaru sudah biasa mendengarnya. Nyaris tiap hati kata-kata cinta dalam bentuk bait dan prosa menggaung di telinganya, bersinkronisasi dengan musik dan tari. Dan dia menikmatinya, membalasnya dalam gerak tubuh dan kata-kata indah yang selayaknya diucapkan oleh wanita. Tapi dia tak peduli, karena dalam kisah ini, dialah wanitanya.

Tapi, meski kata-kata itu diucapkan untuk telinganya, dan pandangan itu diarahkan padanya, Orochimaru sadar—tak ada bagian dari kata-kata itu yang ditujukan untuknya.

Kata-kata itu untuk gadis-gadis yang diragakannya. Yang secara semu namanya melekat pada rias dan baju di tubuhnya.

Sementara baginya—

—kata-kata cinta itu hanya mitos semata.

Terutama saat dia jatuh cinta dengan cara yang salah dan pada orang yang salah.

.

... **END**...

.

 **Glosarium:**

 **(1) Kiritsubo no Koi** : Ibu Genji dalam _kisah Genji Monogatari_. Meninggal saat Genji berusia tiga tahun dan membuat Genji terobsesi mencari wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya.

 **(2) Otose** : Putri Denkichi dalam kisah _Sannin Kichisa_. Gadis yang ditipu dan dirampok Oujo sebelum ditendang ke sungai. Meninggal dengan kepala terpenggal.

 **(3) Ojou Kichisa** : Salah satu dari tiga tokoh utama dalam _Sannin Kichisa_. Seorang pencuri laki-laki yang berpenampilan sebagai wanita untuk menipu korbannya.

 **(4) Onnagata** : _Kabuki_ adalah drama tradisional Jepang yang hanya diperankan oleh laki-laki. _Onnagata_ adalah aktor _kabuki_ yang spesialisnya adalah memerankan wanita.

 **(5) Yamata no Orochi** : Ular dalam mitos yang dikalahkan Susanoo dengan menggunakan _sake_. Maksud kata-kata Orochimaru dalam dialog ini adalah toleransinya akan alkohol yang lemah.

 **(6) Kumadori** : _Make-up_ cat wajah yang biasa digunakan untuk pementasan _kabuki_

.

…*…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Adakah di antara kalian yang juga pernah berpikir kalau Orochimaru pasti adalah _onnagata kabuki_ jika dia lahir di dunia biasa? Sudah lama aku ingin menulis soal ini tapi baru kesampaian.

Dan maaf kalau banyak referensi yang meleset, aku cuma penggemar _kabuki_ amatir yang otaknya kadang masih kosong kalau denger dialognya tanpa _subtitle_. Tapi aku benar-benar merekomendasikan kalian untuk menonton _kabuki._ Itu menarik (setidaknya buatku).

Ah… sepertinya aku gagal membuat kisah yang nggak _cheesy_ … ini masih begitu _cheesy_ sampai aku pingin nangis sendiri waktu ngedit… ada keinginan untuk buat dari sudut pandang Tsunade atau Jiraiya juga sih, tapi… nanti makin _cheesy…_

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan, mohon kritik dan saran ya ^^

 _Wonosobo, 10 September 2017_


End file.
